


Let Me Be Your Wings

by Azuhelios



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Mark Tuan, But his heart won't shut up, Dancer Im Jaebum, Fencer Jackson Wang, Fluff, M/M, Mark is trying to wingman, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Writer Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuhelios/pseuds/Azuhelios
Summary: Mark thought the steps to being a wingman were simple; get extremely close with Jackson, exaggerate how amazing Jinyoung is and finally, celebrate when they proclaim their love together. Easy and Clean. That's all there is to it, right?Too bad his heart didn't agree.//A college AU where Mark is caught between the promises of an unbreakable friendship and his own heart fighting to be heard.





	1. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, 
> 
> Hi guys, I'm back with a new chaptered series! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter ~
> 
> Azuhelios

 

**Wingman**

_ noun _

~~1. Air Force. a pilot in a plane that flies just outside and behind the right wing of the leading aircraft in a flight formation, in order to provide protective support.~~

_2\. A man who helps a friend with romantic relationships._

 

 

* * *

 

"Yugyeom, why the hell am I going to this party?" Mark muttered under his breath, kicking a stray rock on the grey sidewalk as he looked up and saw the dark-stained sky.

Yugyeom, being the youngest out of their friend group always seemed to have a knack of finding college parties. Mark wasn't really fond of those, preferring simple hangouts with a group of friends - rather than being caged in a house party like a pack of sardines. In addition, it saves him the risk of making a fool of himself when he's drunk.

Though, Mark was also a pushover. Being the eldest, he's always had a soft spot for Yugyeom. Being the maknae and all, his job as a Hyung was to keep him happy - within reason of course.

"Hyunggg~, don't worry! You'll have so much fun. Maybe this time we can land you a man." Yugyeom chimed in his ear, Mark grimacing at the last statement as he pushed the younger off the sidewalk, the other jutting out his tongue soon after.

Mark wasn't exactly inexperienced. He's had his fair share of dates and one night stands. Though, he wasn't really inclined to date anyone. It just never felt right at the time. It never really did.

Maybe it was his age. Maybe it was him or even the other person. Mark wasn't really looking for anything, priding himself in his discreetness - unlike Yugyeom, the resident playboy. He believed that if things were meant to happen, they would - the same applies if things don't. He learnt during his first relationship that it was never a good thing to rush into one, learning that it would ultimately become stale and forced due to the lack of foundation. So Mark ultimately decided to just go with the flow, riding the waters until it brought him to wherever or whomever he needs to see.

"Just please promise me you won't leave me to help a girl find her bag in the _house washroom_. At least Jinyoung will be there to save me." Mark sassed with a grimace as he ran his long slim fingers through his chestnut brown hair - that he may or may not have put in 45 minutes of effort to get it just right.

Maybe a little part of him did want to impress someone. But that was always an after-thought.

"Live a little hyung."

Mark scoffed at that remark. While he was the quiet one in their friend group, he knew how to have fun - nothing worse than a party pooper in his books. Which is also why he had agreed to go to this  clique-filled party in the first place, which Yugyeom had mentioned that it'll be the biggest party of the year. He was thankful at least that he had ol' faithful Jinyoung - his best friend of many years - by his side throughout the night, Jinyoung agreeing to meet up with them at the party later on. Maybe if Jinyoung was here, Yugyeom would calm his hyper attitude just a bit, his raven haired best friend always seemingly having authority over the maknae.

Earlier, Yugyeom had remarked that the person who was hosting this party was none other than the school's most popular guy on campus, Im Jaebum. Mark rolled his eyes towards the sky marked with shades of blue and black as he thought about Jaebum and everything he encompassed as a person. Sure Jaebum was probably a nice guy, but he wouldn't be caught dead in that popularity circle.

As much as Mark hated the whole idea about popularity and social levels, Mark could admit the guy was good looking - it wasn't hard to if he was being honest. Sharp eyes, a jawline that can cut bricks, annoyingly perfect hair and a plethora of piercings on his ears - textbook college bad boy. Though, he wasn't really Mark's type. Jaebum was quiet and soft-spoken, yet oozed that sexy bad boy charisma from every cell in his body, leaving most girls and guys around him drooling. It was quite a shocking scene to behold if Mark was being honest, people can be so immature. Though, two quiet people in a relationship - now that's just asking for boredom. Besides, him and Jaebum probably won't even get along as good friends, acquaintances maybe, but definitely not friends - they were just too different. 

He and Jinyoung just preferred to lay low, do their own thing and not get caught up in the whole popularity contest. Although Mark has been told on numerous occasions that he had the face of a god -not his words of course- and could easily climb the social ranks. He just didn't care. He was content with his small group of friends. Jinyoung and Yugyeom was and is all he'll ever need. Too much drama when it comes to big groups anyways. He didn't need to be considered a 'god' when he already found his heaven.

"All right hyung, we're almost there. Just a couple more blocks." Yugyeom said with a smile as he linked arms with Mark. "Smile hyung, you'll have fun." Yugyeom chimed on his side as the younger shook his arm, bouncing with excitement.

Mark simply hummed in acknowledgement, accepting that he might as well try to have fun if he's already on the way there. Maybe he'll even have a drink or two.

"Make me a drink then Yugyeomie".

 

* * *

 

Alright. This might have been a bad idea. Mark was now a few beers in and maybe he drank some of Yugyeom's weirdly colored concoctions. The floor was jelly, his thin legs somehow forgot what their main purpose is and he was extremely talkative. The ceiling may or may not be spinning and the people around him are _definitely_ not switching faces.

But he was fine. Of course he was.

He wandered around the house, dodging drunken bodies along the way and maybe a few rather expensive looking house decors - he wasn't sure. He needed to find Jinyoung, because Mark's morals kicked into overdrive and somehow he knew he needed his best friend there just in case he made a mess.

Mark made his way to the main dance floor of the house - otherwise known as Jaebum's huge living room. Mark took in how huge the mansion was, scoffing at the fact that Jaebum must have been ridiculously rich. Mark wondered why Jaebum even went to their college and not some private owned school catered towards the rich. Not really of importance anyways.

Walking towards his destination, he could hear the cheering of someone's name getting louder and louder. Was it Jackie or was it Larson? Mark was too drunk to care.

Mark was about to enter the room, but a dark haired man not much shorter than him passed by, his body colliding with the stranger wearing a black leather jacket. Mark blamed the alcohol for causing his reflexes to become so sluggish, groaning to himself that he had to now deal with the awkward 'sorry's and the 'it's okay's.

Mark promptly said his apologies, but was cut off as the man turned his head around with a grimace.  Mark wasn't going to lie, he felt pretty intimidated by the man's sharp features and strong stare. Though, the cat eyes that were pulled into a sneer were gone in an instant as soon as the man recognized who Mark was, the man softening his features and now looked more apologetic.

Mark's drunken state tried profiling who this stranger was, staring him in the face, soon realizing that he bumped into none other than Im Jaebum - the owner of the house. Mr. Popular. What a coincidence. 

"Yah. Sorry about that. Pretty crowded here huh?" Jaebum asked with a smile, looking more boyish now compared to the harsh features earlier. This shocked Mark because Jaebum actually looked scary as hell a few moments ago, looking like he'd swing at Mark without hesitation. But now, this leather wearing 'bad boy' had his eyes smiling in crescents. What an enigma.

"Yea. Things are getting a bit crazy." Mark pointed out as he rocked his head towards the group in front of them chanting 'chug', their volumes increasing after every intonation. "I'm just tryna look for my best friend before I pass out on the floor." Mark chuckled darkly to himself, wondering why in the hell is Jaebum making conversation with him - this man probably doesn't even know his name.

"Do you mean Jinyoung?" Jaebum knowingly said, Mark not missing the small smile that crept up onto Jaebum's features and he could have sworn he was blushing, but if he was being honest, he couldn't trust his vision at all right now. Besides, how did Jaebum know who Jinyoung was, let alone that they were best friends. Did they know each other? Probably not, since Jinyoung would have told him otherwise. Weird. "He's right over there on the couch - he's been there for a while." Jaebum answered his own question, taking Mark's silence as a yes. Mark excused himself with a smile before realizing that Jaebum just admitted to staring at his best friend for a while; he definitely needed to talk to Jinyoung. 

Mark groaned to himself, grudgingly thinking that he had to walk all the way across these sweaty teenagers as he brought his feet that were suddenly made of lead forward. He locked eyes on his destination -Jinyoung- and began dodging the slew of drunken teens dancing to the loud EDM music shaking the white walls of the room. 

As he curved a loud boy flailing his arm around - narrowingly missing Mark's face with his palm and snaked away from a pretty suggestive hand on his waist from god knows who, Mark's eyes whipped around to see who invaded his personal space. He turned around and saw an unfamiliar face, promptly giving the stranger a sneer as Mark turned back around.

At that moment where Mark's neck turned back around, he didn't know what happened. The room that was already spinning started to spin slower and the music started to quiet down until all he could hear were his shallow breaths. The people around him became a blur and his skin prickled as a chill ran up his spine. Maybe it was the alcohol finally taking Mark's coherency or it was nothing at all. He didn't know.

But what Mark did notice was a pair of dark chocolate pools a few feet away, staring at his own half-lidded eyes as if they were made to pierce the dancing bodies in between them. In those few milliseconds, Mark stared right back, unconsciously ingraining every single speck of colour in the boy's eyes. _Black. Brown. White._

He felt some sort of gravitational pull, as if a black hole was pulling his entire entity towards the host of those warm brown circles. Before Mark centered his vision towards Jinyoung again, he could have sworn he saw a genuine wide smile on that same face. 

A part of him wanted to change the direction of his feet. 

But he reminded himself he was drunk. 

He couldn't trust his vision. 

It was probably nothing at all. 

When Mark finally made his way out of the dancing crowd, the room stopped spinning and his senses seemed to have gotten back to normal. 

Weird. Looks like he was more drunk than he initially thought. 

Mark plopped himself beside Jinyoung on the couch - who had two drinks in his hand that almost spilled when Mark roughly sat down, earning a grimace from his best friend.

"Hyung. C-can you please be m-more careful?" Jinyoung stuttered with a giggle, Mark realizing how drunk his best friend has become. "I finally finished my round of assignments and midterms - I deserve this." Jinyoung said, flashing him an over-exaggerated smile as the younger shook the two drinks into the air - one blue and one black. 

Mark did agree to that though, Jinyoung was extremely studious and if it weren't for the fact that he had 'best friend' privileges, he'd never see Jinyoung at all since the younger boy usually locked himself up in the library always studying something. Jinyoung definitely needed this, Mark feeling proud that Jinyoung could finally let loose a little. 

Mark just sighed in response, allowing himself to sink into the couch's oh so soft material, the pleasant buzz in his head causing him to relax. His mind drifted elsewhere, thinking of soft clouds and the assignments he left at home that were probably going to be handed in late. Soon, he felt the all too familiar sensation that he was drifting to sleep. A part of him fought to stay awake (no one is writing on his face tonight), but the alcohol in his veins were more powerful, lulling him into a shallow unconsciousness. 

However, before Mark could fully succumb to darkness, he could hear Jinyoung's voice beside him becoming louder and louder, until he could feel Jinyoung frantically shaking his thighs awake. 

"Hyung. Hyung. He's coming." Jinyoung pestered, Mark hearing the urgency in his voice but decided to ignore it because the couch just feels too nice to leave. Though, Mark was pretty curious as to who is making Jinyoung this nervous, since he was always so calm and collected.  

"Who?" Mark managed to mumble, opening his eyes ever so slightly, stinging a little bit as some light welcomed itself inside. 

"The guy I've been staring at this entire time. He's coming over oh my god." Jinyoung continued to panic, Mark's nerves at this point were starting to get irritated, his eyes scrunching up to get himself to wake up and calm Jinyoung down. "Please help me talk to him hyung?" Jinyoung almost begged, shaking Mark's entire body now like a maraca, causing Mark's patience to run thin. 

"What?!"

"Please hyung!" 

With Mark's last sliver of patience, knowing he's got to shut up Jinyoung somehow, he said his next few words in a flurry. "I'll be your wingman. I'll help you get your arm candy. Now hush and allow me to sleep." Mark said carelessly, hearing Jinyoung sigh in relief soon after. Mark thought the steps to being a wingman were simple; get extremely close with the guy, exaggerate how amazing Jinyoung is and finally, celebrate when they proclaim their love together. Easy and Clean. That's all there is to it. 

A few seconds in, Mark started to drift off to sleep, despite the loud music circling his ears. He could now hear Jinyoung talking to this mystery man that his best friend seems to be obsessed with, all the while his eyes were closed of course, pretending that he was dead asleep. That was until he heard an extremely obnoxious laugh that sounded almost like a hyena, causing Mark to reflexively scrunch his eyes in annoyance. 

"Seems like your friend here had a little too much to drink." Mark heard the man say sarcastically, hitting one of Mark's nerves. He did _not_ have much to drink, he had just enough, thank you very much. What's worse is that Jinyoung was completely oblivious, giggling like a little school girl. Jinyoung must like this guy a lot. "Should I get him some water? I don't want him to puke all over Jaebum hyung's carpet." The mystery man said as he laughed hysterically once again, hitting another nerve, causing Mark to grit his teeth. 

Mark hated to be babied, especially by someone who he didn't know at all. He almost regretted telling Jinyoung he'd be his wingman for this guy, he doesn't know how long he can tolerate _that_ \- but Jinyoung was his best friend, so he can at least try. "All right, I'll be back to get him some water." The man said, Mark hearing footsteps beginning to walk away.

Mark definitely won't let him do that. Nope. He can get some _himself_.

Protecting his pride, Mark's eyes flew open and stood up from the couch - albeit rather clumsily, hearing Jinyoung's fading protests in the background telling him to sit back down. He didn't waste time, irrational anger and alcohol in his veins fueling his steps, eyes turning into little slits as he marched his way towards the man, now noticing that he was blonde and was wearing a varsity jacket. Mark rolled his eyes, realizing that Jinyoung just had to fall for one of the jocks. 

His heart began to race faster and his ears began to turn red as he closed the distance, grabbing the obnoxious hyena sounding boy's hand, whipping him forward - fire surging in his chest, ready to protect his dignity. 

Mark took in who this person was, and the red hot flames within him _vanished_ as quickly as it appeared. 

Suddenly, Mark felt sick to his stomach, the fire inside him extinguished and replaced with something else. He felt all the alcohol suddenly go straight to his head, the room around him spinning in uncontrollable speeds as his shocked eyes transfixed into a familiar pair of chocolate eyes. They were the same hypnotizing shades of brown, black and white his eyes laid upon a few moments ago. Mark was left speechless, as was the boy in front of him, looking at each other as if they've seen ghosts. He felt himself being drawn once again to those same brown eyes, causing him to stutter his words. 

"Who are y-you?" Mark muttered as he blinked owlishly. He saw the blonde haired boy reach out for a handshake from the corner of his eye, Mark blindly following as if his hands were no longer within his control. Throughout this entire time, he couldn't take his focus out of the boy's inviting pools, noticing that same smile appearing as they shook their hands together in unison.  

The entirety of Mark's senses were  focused, his hearing straining to pick up this boy's name and ingrain it into his memory. 

 

"My name is Jackson. You?" 

 

"Ma-. Mark.." 

 

"Nice to meet you." 

 

"Nice to meet you too, Jackson." 

 

After a brief pause, the small smile on Jackson's face morphed into something that could rival the sun, his lips extending to his cheeks as his eyes crinkled like half-moons. Mark was speechless.

 

"Call me Jacks."

 

Yeup. Mark was _probably_ fucked.

Now he definitely regretted telling Jinyoung he'd be his wingman. He couldn't even focus with Jackson in front of him, let alone form coherent words.

Suddenly, an all too familiar feeling started building in his stomach, panic surging within his entire alcohol-hazed brain, his hands reflexively going up to cover his mouth, noticing Jackson's warm brown pools widen in surprise in slow motion. But it was too late, his head flew to the ground and the liquid form of regret and shame poured out of his mouth and straight onto -of course- Jackson's shoes. Mark couldn't even look back up.

 _Now_ he was fucked. 

 

Seems like being a wingman won't be as easy and mess-free as he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. Poor Mark couldn't handle his alcohol. But Jackson will be there to help. Right? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction to this story so far. Let me know what you guys think! Kudos and comments are always welcome :) 
> 
> P.S: This may or may not be based on a true story ;) 
> 
> Till next time,  
> Azuhelios~


	2. Jacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello, 
> 
> New chapterrr. Hope you guys enjoy ~

* * *

There were a lot of things that Mark regretted in his life. Some small, some big. One of the small ones is the fact he didn't really workout during high school when he still had time. Nowadays, with art projects and commissions piling in like an overfilled dam of water, he couldn't really find the time to lift some weights - but that might just be because he wasn't really motivated.

It's not like Mark didn't like the way he looked - though it did take some time, for the better half of his high school career to accept who he was, bisexuality and his lanky physique. He just felt that gaining a few pounds of muscle would be nice - like a bright red cherry on top.

But never in his life has he regretted something so much than going to this party Yugyeom dragged him to.

And he knew of course, that he shouldn't be regretting things, because experiences in life always happen to come with a lesson - even the bad ones. He wasn't a pessimistic person, looking at the world in a very realistic view. Neither too optimistic or pessimistic. Right in between the two extremes...just like his sexuality.

But looking at his situation right now, he's trying real hard to look for a life lesson in his bad decision of drinking that sixth bottle of beer or accepting an extremely weirdly coloured drink from that cute guy earlier.

His current predicament right now though, all he felt was regret and most of all, shame.

Knees sprawled in front of a really expensive looking toilet, his used-to-be perfect hair mussed into wavy strings that may or may not have some of his breakfast this morning and his reddened face slumped down into the toilet bowl. His head was spinning uncontrollably and he could still feel the alcohol sitting in his stomach, taunting him as a reminder of his bad decisions.

Mark was a mess.

What was worse is that he ruined the party for Jinyoung and probably everyone else, since they had to evacuate that entire living room and move the party elsewhere in the mansion. Though, that probably wasn't a problem, with how huge the house was to begin with.

He could practically see Jinyoung's face of pity, leaning on the door to the washroom. Mark felt sorry that he killed the buzz of his best friend and now had to be looked after. Jinyoung was having so much fun beforehand, becoming even more guilty as he realized this was Jinyoung's first time in a long time where his best friend had a break from school. He gave himself a mental note to make it up to his best friend eventually.

Mark could still remember the feeling of bile going up his esophagus, his mouth holding it as long as possible before it was just too much to hold. How messy. He never intended to become this drunk, promising to himself that he would never drink for a very long time. Also, the look in Jack-

Oh yeah. _Jackson_.

Mark didn't realize it until his senses came back after releasing the contents of his stomach, that Jackson was the one that kept on massaging circles on his back, force feeding him water and holding his hair back. This entire time with his eyes closed, Mark thought it was Jinyoung, the feeling of comfort that was brought by the soft drawings on his back reminiscent of Jinyoung's motherly persona.

Mark kept his eyes shut, groaning into the toilet as he felt Jackson continue rubbing mindless circles on his back. Thankful that the blonde wasn't angry at the fact that Mark probably ruined his shoes. Though, he used this moment to look back on the events that happened before the contents of his stomach left his body.

It was weird. _Definitely_ weird. Mark never felt the set of emotions that instantly overwhelmed his brain as soon as his eyes took in those familiar set of chocolate brown pools. His stomach felt queasy and he felt light headed. It felt like he wasn't in control of his breathing, his heart pumping faster than it should.

_Oh_.

He was _just_ drunk - that was all. Mark chuckled to himself, so close to thinking he had known Jackson in another lifetime or even fallen in love with the guy.

_Ridiculous_.

The symptoms he felt were nothing but his stomach being very upset with the amount of alcohol he consumed. That was all. Although, a part of him didn't really believe that, but it was enough to calm his overthinking self - blaming everything on the fact that he was just so wasted.

But Jackson though? From Mark's first impression of the blonde college jock, he concluded he was loud, annoying and that Mark would never ever like him in _that_ way. Besides, he should be playing wingman for Jinyoung, so that was definitely out of the picture.

After a few more minutes, Mark started to feel his eyes drooping down, his heartbeat slowing, signaling his entire body that it will fall asleep at any given time from now. With the remaining strength he had, he groggily pushed himself up on his legs, struggling to find proper footing.

Mark must have overestimated himself because the next thing he knew, his knees buckled and his body flew towards a warm and hard surface - someone's chest. His palms were splayed among a pair of very toned pectoral muscles, slightly thankful for the cushion or else he would've ate shit.

Mark raised his head slowly to see who caught him, a sinking feeling climbing up his spine since there could only be one person that was near enough to catch him in that moment. His suspicions were correct as those same deep brown eyes filled with concern looked into his own, causing Mark's chest to falter, immediately forcing himself out of the tight embrace the blonde put him in as he got his senses collected.

"You should probably go home Mark. You need some rest." Jackson said with a shy chuckle, worry still swimming in his eyes as Mark saw him walk towards Jinyoung who still stood by the door. "Jinyoung, do you mind taking him home. I would drive him but I've had my share of drinks." Jackson chuckled lightly _again_. Weirdo.

As much as Mark likes being taken care off, especially by Jinyoung. He does not like being pitied on. If he was being honest, it doesn't make him mad, it just makes him feel bad because he doesn't want to spread any of his own negative emotions. "Jackson. I don't need any he-" His words were immediately cut off as Jackson swiftly grabbed Mark's phone on the bathroom counter, quickly inputting something on the phone.

Mark being surprised and shocked was an understatement, a familiar nervousness rising in his chest once again. Was Jackson about to take a picture of him looking like a mess? "Jackson. What ar-"

Jackson shoved the phone in Mark's hand, a genuine smile plastered onto the blonde's face -and was that a tinge of red on his cheeks, Mark wasn't so sure. "Text me when you get home safe please. I'll be waiting for it." Jackson grinned, putting a hand behind his neck as he began to exit the room. "It was nice meeting you both. Maybe next time, we can hangout without alcohol in our veins." Jackson called out right after he left the room, his signature hyena laugh ringing in Mark's ears soon after.

That loud laughter broke Mark out of the spell he was previously on. Realizing that Jackson had given him his number, looking down on his phone, seeing a new contact labeled as 'Jacks'. Mark scoffed as he saw a dog emoticon saved right beside the contact name, thinking to himself how fitting it is because of the blonde's signature howling laughter.

Suddenly, a familiar set of hands grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him awake. "Hyung, did Jackson just give you his number?" Jinyoung said in glee, the younger man beginning to bounce on his heels. "Oh my god. This is perfect. You can definitely wingman me now." Jinyoung exclaimed happily, as he grabbed Mark's hands to lead him out of the house. "You still will right hyung?" Jinyoung questioned, the look of a pleading puppy in his facial structures. Mark couldn't say no. He had absolutely no reason to. Right?

"Of course Jinyoungie."

And during that drunken moment, where all of his inhibitions were gone, a small part of him, deep down, realized he didn't want to do it at all.

But, if he was asked why. He honestly wouldn't know the reply.

 

* * *

 

Mark was rudely awakened by his phone ringing at an ungodly hour the next day, his alarm blaring a popular girl group song to signal that his day was starting. He groaned to himself, pulling his blankets on top of his ears, as if to block out the alarm, hoping it would all be just a dream.

Sadly, today was Monday and Mark instantly regretted his decisions in drinking the night before - especially when he had an 8:30 class in the morning. He pulled himself up his bed, snuggled his feet into his warm Squirtle slippers and forced himself to make his way to his shared washroom with his roommate, Youngjae.

If Mark could describe Youngjae with one word, it would be 'sunshine'. One of the many reasons why he loved rooming with the younger music major is that Mark's moods are almost always lifted just by his presence. Whether it be that contagious laugh or genuine smile, Youngjae always managed to put some sunshine in Mark's life - and damn, did he need some right about now.

Mark looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Dark circles. Puffed up cheeks. All tell-tale signs that he had a little bit too much alcohol the night before. Weirdly enough though, he didn't feel any sort of hungover symptoms; no bad headaches or sluggish movements. If he was being honest, he was just simply tired with the lack of sleep, because Jac-

_Oh_.

Memories of the night before came flooding back, overwhelming his brain with images of him puking, Jinyoung practically having to carry him home and most of all, his conversation with Jackson before he drifted off to sleep.

Mark remembered that as soon as he laid down on his bed, sleep about to befall his senses, his phone began to ring. He thought it was Jinyoung at the time, calling him to make sure he got home safe, but it was Jackson. The younger blonde had called him to make sure he was okay, Mark forgetting to fulfill Jackson's request the night of. If he was being honest though, he didn't think Jackson was being serious to begin with. People say that all the time - 'Text me when you get home'. Most people never follow through with it.

It did however surprise Mark when Jackson basically scolded him over the phone for worrying him since he hadn't received a text from Mark. Mark could tell though that his voice was actually lined with genuine worry, albeit a bit too extra, Mark appreciated it nonetheless.

The phone call ended right after Mark downed an entire glass of water since Jackson literally wouldn't allow him to hang up without knowing that he had hydrated his system before going to sleep. Mark chuckled to himself, remembering how Jackson went on a tangent about how drinking a glass of organic -it had to be organic- green tea would help even more. Jackson was a character alright.

Mark was pretty thankful that Jackson helped him last night. His first impressions of the blonde jock wasn't all that great. Loud and obnoxious. Although, those still ring true, he showed Mark that he also had a good heart underneath all that crazy exterior. Also, maybe it was a bit irrational when he got angry at Jackson for trying to get him some water last night at the party - putting a mental note to say sorry to the blonde later on the day.

Though, Mark still couldn't believe that he was that drunk last night. He didn't even remember drinking all that much - maybe that was the root of the problem. He promptly remembered the first time looking at Jackson's face, immediately shoving that memory at the back of his head since what followed suit was just filled with pure embarrassment.

Maybe it won't be too hard becoming friends with Jackson, Mark remembering his goal of becoming a wingman for Jinyoung. This was just another thing that Mark did for Jinyoung - nothing special. Anyways, he did owe Jackson some respect and credit because of how much he helped him that night. Although, Mark knew he was an introverted person in nature, so this whole 'wingman-ing' thing might turn into a challenge.

Though, that morning, when he was ready to go to campus, Youngjae had asked him why he was so happy. Mark didn't really feel a difference, the smile on his face was probably because he wasn't nursing a bad hangover. All Youngjae did though was smirk at him, waving him away, wishing Mark a good day at school today. Mark thought his roommate was acting weird though, but he pushed that worry in the back of mind, sporting a smile as he made his way towards campus.

 

* * *

 

It was a long day. An _extremely_ long day. Most of Mark's classes went relatively slow, his free time spent on his laptop working on some of the paid commissions he was assigned. If Mark didn't love art as much as he did, he'd probably go insane because of how busy he always seem to be. At the end of the day, he enjoyed just going to the cafe that was a bit far from campus to work within an environment that fit his aesthetic. It was a long walk from campus, but Mark didn't really mind, he cherished these moments alone to really think about everything that's going on in his life.

As Mark was walking on the same sidewalk that he frequented every day, making his way to his favorite cafe, he began to reflect on his day.

It was a pretty normal day. Mark did realize that Jinyoung kept on nagging him about Jackson, receiving texts from his best friend about whether he had contacted the infamous Jackson. Mark rolled his eyes towards the bright blue sky, thinking what exactly Jinyoung saw in this guy.

Jackson was an extrovert - very much so, and from what Mark could tell, he doesn't seem to have an off switch for his hyperactive attitude. But, Mark did witness first hand that the blonde jock also had a good heart, smiling when Mark was reminded of the phone call last night. Maybe Jackson wouldn't be such a bad match for Jinyoung. Plus, Jackson was pretty buff, muscle in all the right places, the tight shirt he wore at the party last night highlighting every single plane of musc-

Mark stopped himself before his brain got out of hand. He concluded that Jackson was an attractive person and that he somewhat approved of him for Jinyoung - besides he rarely knew the guy still.

Mark walked in the familiar cafe, intaking the smell of fresh coffee beans being roasted and the minimalistic aesthetic the entire cafe seemed to exude. The entire place was painted in hues of monochromatic colour - deep browns, blacks and clean whites.

Somehow, someway, Mark's stomach fell to the ground, subtlety remembering that his eyes once laid upon that same group of hues - and it wasn't this cafe. He didn't understand this feeling that suddenly consumed a part of him. Mark couldn't pinpoint it, the answer on the tip of his tongue, deciding to ultimately ignore it as he ordered his usual. Black ice coffee with a dark chocolate brownie on the side. Classic.

 

* * *

 

Mark's been in the cafe for hours now, the sun beginning to set as the cafe was about to close in two hours. The darkening skies gave the entire cafe a new ambiance. While it was inviting and lively during the morning hours, the sun setting allowed the hues of black, brown and white to become darker, giving birth to a new feeling of warmness and _home_. Mark enjoyed seeing this subtle transformation, one of the many reasons why he frequented this cafe almost every day.

Mark was just about to pack up when an _extremely_ familiar laugh with a very distinct high pitch filled his eardrums, whipping his head towards the source of the sound.

He couldn't believe it.

What a coincidence.

There stood Jackson, carrying his duffel bag, his blonde hair damp - probably from practice. The blonde was cracking a joke with the female barista, Mark noticing that they seemed pretty close, instantly thinking about the possibility that they were together?

Just like one of those cliché dramas, as Jackson turned to say goodbye to the female barista, their eyes locked onto each other - a familiar feeling rising up towards Mark's chest. In an instant, Mark saw Jackson's surprised face morph into a wide smile, waving towards him like an excited child as the blonde made his way over. Mark didn't catch himself smiling back, amused at how much of a kid Jackson looked waving at him like that.

"Oh my godddd. Mark. What are you doing here?" Jackson exclaimed enthusiastically as he slid into the opposite booth. "How's your head feeling?"

Mark broke out of his daze, blaming it on how tired he was, bringing himself up to answer Jackson's questions. He explained how this was the place he often goes to study, slightly going off on a tangent on why he loved this place so much - Jackson intently listening as if it's the most interesting piece of information. "And my head feels fine, thanks to you of course." Mark said, shooting Jackson a genuine smile of thanks as the younger beamed right back.

"It's no worries at all. I'm glad your head's feeling fine." Jackson happily said, bringing his cup of hot chocolate towards his mouth to give it a tentative taste.

"Oh. By the way, sorry if I seemed mad last night. I really had no place in getting angry at you like that when you were trying to help me. Sor-"

Mark was cut off by one of Jackson's hyena-like laugh, and this time, unknowingly to Mark, it brought a smile rather than a grimace to his face.

"Don't worry about it Mark. It's no big deal. You did look pretty cute getting all mad like that" Jackson blurted out, still sipping his hot chocolate as if the words he said were common news.

Did Jackson just call him _cute_? Before Mark could speak, Jackson began to talk again, Mark realizing the younger had finishing his drink.

"Well. If you want to make it up to me, buy me another one of these hot chocolate's tomorrow? I'll come earlier to study with you." Jackson proposed with a grin, chuckling soon after as he saw Mark's face drop with shock.

Mark didn't really have a reason to say no, agreeing to the proposal so that he could at least thank Jackson properly for last night.

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

"Well we should probably start heading out now huh?" Jackson asked, looking at his watch, Mark realizing that the cafe will be closing soon.

They had just talked about random things. At first, Mark tried talking about Jinyoung as much as possible, sticking true to his plan on being his wingman. Though, as time flew by, Mark began to share details about his life, Jackson reciprocating by sharing his own as well. The way Jackson talked involved a lot of hand gestures to mimic the things he was saying, Mark finding it amusing how enthusiastically the blonde always seemed to talk. He didn't even realize just how much he enjoyed talking to Jackson, their conversation flowing as smooth as the once cold ice coffee in Mark's hand.

They both stood up from their seats, Jackson waving to Dahyun, the female barista once again - Mark now knowing that they were childhood friends. As they neared the exit, Mark took in just how much he now knew about Jackson. Although they were very different people, it was interesting to hear about another person's likes and dislikes, comparing theirs to his own. Mark now knew that Jackson was on the fencing team, has a slight addiction for cheese and drinks organic green tea every morning. Those were only a few things that he had learnt the last two hours, keeping all this information for later use. He didn't know what for - it was definitely for being a better wingman, Mark bluntly concluded.

As they exited the cafe's doors, a soft summer breeze enveloped Mark's body, but as soon as Jackson turned to face him, Mark couldn't feel the breeze anymore - only the live tension that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

As Jackson looked at him, Mark could sense the plethora of words that were held hostage in Jackson's mouth. It wasn't like the tension was bad or even filled with anger, it was a tension that was almost filled with _promise_ \- something Mark couldn't really explain even if he tried.

They both stood outside, awkwardly looking at each other, then to the ground repeatedly. Mark noticed how Jackson's lively and confident nature suddenly slipped away and was replaced with someone who looked nervous and speechless - just like him.

It felt like minutes to Mark, but in reality, they were just a short few seconds. The tension was cut abruptly by Jackson promptly giving him a quick hug, lasting only a second - and if someone said that Mark's body unconsciously chased the warmth, he would deny it.

"See you tomorrow Mark." Jackson said with a toothy grin, beginning to turn the other way.

"Later, Jackson." Mark replied.

"Just call me Jacks." Jackson chimed, another one of his signature laughs being released into the night sky.

"Goodnight _Jacks_."

Mark rolled his eyes, smiling to himself as his eyes drew to the ground, making his way back home. Though, as joyous as he felt in that moment, he couldn't help but feel confused.

 

Why was he so _happy_?

 

Why does it feel like something within him changed? Like the gears in his brain suddenly started shifting and turning the other way.

 

And lastly, why does it feel like he made a grave mistake?

 

He just _didn't_ know.

 

But he was smiling - and in that moment, walking under the star littered sky, it was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know exactly what Mark is feeling right about now huh? 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and as always, let me know what you guys think of the story! Comments always give me life haha. 
> 
> Take care,  
> Azuhelios~


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, 
> 
> Back with another chapter! Sorry for the delay - had a bad case of writer's block. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy the newest installment to this story. I hope you find it 'sweet' ;)
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

 

 

**_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ **

"Hyung, do you mind proofreading one of my papers later on today?" Jinyoung asked hopefully as he and Mark were walking towards campus, putting his arm around Mark's shoulders to coax him into agreeing.

"Jinyoung --" Mark paused, rolling his eyes slightly at the younger as he fixed the cuffs of his oversized blue sweater.

**_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ **

"-- you know I have final projects due soon. But, if I have time, I'll definitely look it over." Mark said with a huff, earning a wide smile from his best friend.

Ever since they were kids, he and Jinyoung always supported each other - in every aspect of their lives. Whether it was Jinyoung scaring off the neighbourhood bully bothering him or it was him giving Jinyoung a shoulder cry on the very first time the younger felt his heart break, they've always had each others back. It's always been like that.

Mark wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your the best, _Markiepooh_ " Jinyoung said in a disgustingly cute voice, causing Mark to cringe, promptly telling the younger to never call him that again. "Anyways, what are you doing aft--"

**_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ **

Jinyoung swung his head towards Mark with a grimace, raising his brow in annoyance. "Would you just answer your damn phone? Whoever's texting you must be in danger or something with the amount of texts you received in the last minute." Jinyoung huffed as he quickened his pace to match Mark's, the younger glancing down on his watch, realizing that they were almost late.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably one of my group mates asking for help for their final projects." Mark said, giving the younger a smile and a dismissive wave as they walked up the stairs leading to the entrance of their campus. "I'll deal with it later."

Jinyoung hummed in agreement. "To finish my last sentence, before i was rudely interrupted." Jinyoung sassed with a smile as he put his hands into the pockets of his blue cardigan. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Oh nothing really. Im not too sure what I'm doing - as per usual." Mark answered with a nonchalant shrug. "How 'bout you?" Mark asked as they both stopped in their tracks, reaching the point of campus where they have to part ways.

"Well --" Jinyoung started as he crossed his arms and turned towards Mark. "Yugyeom managed to pull me into this dance class." The black haired man said with a deep sigh, Mark knowing exactly why his best friend was in distress. "You know i can't dance hyung -- but I can't really say no to Yugyeom. Being the older one is so hard." Jinyoung finished with a groan as he turned on his heel to walk towards his class, Mark waving him goodbye with a grin.

Ever since Yugyeom had joined their little duo back in middle school, Jinyoung's personality almost became very mother-like towards the youngest of their group. His best friend always made sure that Yugyeom ate and as much as Jinyoung would hate to admit it - Jinyoung spoils him to no end. It was no surprise that Jinyoung would agree to accompany the baby of the group, even if he knew Jinyoung couldn't dance at all.

"Have a good day Jinyoung. Break a leg." Mark said with a cheschire smile plastered on his face as he winked ever so slightly.

"Haha. Very funny." Jinyoung said as he turned his head around with a sneer. "Don't forget your mission!" Jinyoung said with a chuckle, not waiting for Mark's reply.

Mark shook his head with a small smile, turning on his own heels as he started to make his way to his class.

Honestly, Mark couldn't forget his so called mission -- even if he tried to. He's been receiving countless of texts from his best friend reminding him about his duty as a best friend to help Jinyoung catch his crush.

Wang Jac--

**_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ **

Mark sighed as he reached for his phone in his pocket, making his way inside the lecture hall. Upon walking in, he realized that he was already several minutes late, quickly finding a vacant seat in the back. As his professor was spouting information about the history of art, Mark haphazardly took out his binders, unknowingly throwing his phone at the bottom of his bag.

Mark took in a big breath as he focused on the words his professor was saying, his nerves dying down as he settled down on his seat - his last thought going completely unfinished.

Today's going to be a long day.

 ** _Bzzt_**.

 

* * *

 

If Mark said he was tired, it would be a complete understatement - exhausted was more the right word for what he felt in his bones. Mark just came out of his last class of the day, the time now being around four hours after noon.

After his second class of the day, he had went to the student centre to work on the designs for his final project due in a couple of weeks. He sat on a chair for almost two hours working extensively on his laptop -- that was probably why he was feeling like a soggy dumpling as he made his way to the entrance of the student centre.

As he was making his way through the student centre, he felt a familiar sensation down under, signalling that it was probably best if he found a washroom soon - regretting chugging that large coffee an hour earlier.

He turned on his heels and zoomed past a blur of students, bee-lining towards the washroom he knew was closest and would most likely be empty - the one nearest to the campus gym.

Mark walked through the male washroom doors, going down the corridor until he reached the interior of the washroom, zooming straight to the urinal, that is until his eyes fell upon --

"What the f--" Mark said under his breath as his pools unconsciously ingrained the scene right in front of him, frozen in his spot - flaring red signals wailing in his head.

He had caught a figure with an athletic build in front of him in the process of putting a shirt on, catching a glimpse of perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles with just a sheen of sweat on top.

Mark's mouth instantly ran dry.

Before the man could pull his shirt on top of his head and catch him staring, Mark whipped his flustered head towards the opposite wall in order to do his business, face red as a tomato.

Mark had always known he was attracted to guys moreso than girls. It was pretty hard to accept when he was younger, with all the prejudices and discrimination subjected to that community - but nowadays, it's just his sexuality and he could say that he was more than comfortable with it. Though, he didn't really have alot of experience when it came to se--

"Mark?" A familiar voice asked with curiosity, immediately draining the colour out of Mark's face as soon as he realized who it was out of all people. "Oh my god. It is you! Fancy seeing you here." That same voice chimed in, clearly happy to find Mark in the most awkward of circumstances - awkward to only Mark at least.

"Hey _Jackson_." Mark chuckled nervously as he quickly finished his business and zipped up his pants, mind still a bit hazy from the image he'd just seen. He turned around and flashed Jackson -now wearing a shirt, thank god- a weary smile. "Let's talk outside?" Mark suggested as he washed his hands, the younger cocking his head to the side like a child until Jackson's brain realized where they were.

Jackson quickly packed his things, the younger explaining that he came from the gym and was just changing. They walked side by side through the corridor in silence until they exited the washroom.

As soon as they reached the student centre, Mark felt Jackson's arm wrap loosely around his shoulders, immediately tensing at the sudden touch - Jackson completely oblivious to the nervousness that just kicked into his system.

"How was your day?" Jackson asked with a wide smile as they walked through the hallways, eyes disappearing into crescents.

It was a simple question, but Mark couldn't help thinking about what just happened in the washroom - his hormones were all over the place. He won't lie, Jackson was extremely good looking and it's not like he can control his brain. How the hell did Jackson look so damn h--

"You okay Mark? You seem a bit off" Jackson asked waringly, the arm on Mark's shoulders falling off to rest on Jackson's sides.

"Just tired. I had a pretty rough day." Mark explained with a small smile, reassuring the younger that it wasn't because of him that Mark was acting this way. "I still have alot of work to do." Mark confessed with a groan, Jackson promptly patting his back a few times as the blonde said a few words of encouragements.

"Is that why you haven't been replying to any of my text messages?" Jackson smirked, his words laced with playfulness as he knocked Mark's shoulder very lightly with a punch.

"Wait. Wha-" Mark said with a sense of panic in his words, immediately putting his hands in his pocket, his nerves running cold as he realized his phone wasn't there.

"You okay?"

Mark ignored Jackson's words as he tried to pat his pockets in a craze, stress filling his entire head as every second passed, the uncomfortable feeling of a gaping hole in his gut increasing.

 _Oh_.

When his brain's memory finally caught up to his irrational actions, he remembered with a deep breath that he threw it in the bottom of his bag earlier this morning. He quickly put his bag down as he reached in to grab his phone. Once he turned it on, he saw countless of social media notifications and exactly thirteen unread messages from Jackson.

The first one was a simple good morning text sent at an ungodly hour of 5 AM, Mark reminding himself to ask Jackson why did he wake up so damn early.

The next eleven messages after that were Jackson telling him a story about how he saw a cute dog as he walked to school - yes, all eleven -, Mark chuckling at the excessive use of emojis in every message.

The last message was Jackson asking whether they'd still be meeting up after their classes to study togeth--

Mark heart dropped as soon as he read the last message, turning his attention towards Jackson, the younger now sporting a sheepish smile on his face.

If he was being honest, he'd completely forgotten about his plans with Jackson they'd made the night before due to how busy he was today. Mark wasnt the type to be forgetful like this, causing him to feel regretful since Jackson didn't deserve any of this after all the younger went through in taking care of him at that party.

"I'm so sorry Jackson. I didn't mean to ignore you. I totally forgot about our plans today. I'm so sorry--" Mark rambelled, feeling so bad that he had ignored Jackson's text messages unknowingly. Overthinking, he thought that Jackson must have thought he didn't want to talk to him at all. "--I was just so caught up with everything. I'll make it up to you. I promi--"

"Well, we're here now aren't we? It's no big deal. Trust me. Out of all people, I know what it's like to be busy." Jackson cut off the flurry of words leaving Mark's mouth by putting his arm around Mark's shoulders once again, Mark turning a beet red, realizing that he'd been rambling. "If you really want to make it up to me. Tell me about your day. That'll be more than enough." Jackson said with a genuine smile as Mark felt the arm around his shoulders become slightly tighter.

Mark stared in awe and shock to how understanding Jackson was. If this was Jinyoung, the black haired raven would hold a grudge until Mark bought him dinner. But, just like that, it was water under the bridge and Mark suddenly felt lighter, a sense of calmness overpowering his entire body, sending a smile back at Jackson.

"Sure thing."

And that's exactly what Mark did.

As they were walking towards the café, Mark told him about his entire day. At first he was a bit weirded out that Jackson wanted to hear about what happened to him today, since nothing really occured out of the ordinary.

Though, once Mark saw that Jackson was actually genuinely interested, whether it was about what he ate for lunch, or what was going on with his final project, Jackson humming in acknowledgement or putting his own stories here and there - Mark felt more comfortable in just blabbing out whatever details happened to him today. Jackson was extremely easy to talk to, surprising Mark since he wasn't the one to talk alot.

It was nice and _different_.

"--yea, Jinyoung mentioned that he's going to a dance workshop with one of our other friends." Mark explained, looking around at their surroundings, noting that they were nearing the café.

"Ooh a dance workshop? One of my friends might actually be teaching that class today." Jackson chimed in smiling, the younger's steps having a light jump to them.

"Oh, really?"

Jackson hummed in response as he kicked a rock across the street.

As Jackson continued to tell Mark about a random story about how he broke his forearm as a kid playing soccer, Mark turned his eyes towards the younger, smiling when he saw Jackson's own grin, as infectious as it is.

If Mark thought really hard, he can't really remember a time when Jackson wasn't smiling. It seems like his face always had that toothy grin plastered onto it. Mark thought it was an endearing and admirable part of Jackson's personality, literally resembling the sun - and if Mark was affected greatly because of Jackson radiating positivity, he wouldn't know it at all.

 

* * *

 

"Jackson, tomatoes are fruits dumbo. They have seeds." Mark howled as they entered the café, knocking himself over as he laughed at the younger who refused to believe that tomatoes were fruit because they weren't sweet.

"Whatever." Jackson sighs in defeat, the younger pulling Mark over to the cashier. "Cucumbers will never be fruit to me though."

As they made their way to the cashier, Mark went straight to the pastries, he could vaguely hear that Jackson was currently giving his order to the cashier, salivating and completely enamoured as his eyes drew towards his favorite dark chocolate brownie.

Mark's tastes towards sweet weren't exactly on the _sweet_ side. He preferred it when desserts were less sweet, not the type to have a huge sweet tooth. That's why he absolutely loved dark chocolate and his coffee as black as ochre. His two favorite staples in this café.

"What can I get for you sir?" the female cashier called out to Mark, breaking him out of his daze as he noticed Jackson was now off to the side with a sly smile on his face.

That weirdo.

"May i have a dark chocola-"

Before he could even finish, Jackson was immediately by his side like a little kid, clinging onto him like a koala. "I already got that for you~" Jackson said with a giant smirk on his face.

"Jackson--" Mark muttered with a sigh and faked annoyance, albeit with a smile plastered on his face. "You didn't have to." Mark said as he turned his face towards the cashier, accepting a quick defeat since Jackson had already payed. "Then, may I just have a black ice coff--"

"Got that too." Jackson squealed in delight, Mark completely floored that Jackson knew exactly what he was going to get, his mouth open in shock.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. You were litterally drooling when you were staring at that brownie earlier. Not that hard to figure out. I also remembered how you only take your coffee black --or in your words _'black like your soul'_ " Jackson said with one of his signature hyena-like laughs, proud of himself that he saw right through Mark and remembered how Mark took his coffee. "Let's grab a seat?"

Mark nodded in response, following Jackson as the younger led him to a booth in the corner. Mark didn't even know what to respond or how to act with Jackson buying him food - literally the best thing anyone could do for him.

"Jackson...i promised I'd buy you your hot chocolate today last night though." Mark grumbled as they sat down on opposite ends of the booth.

"There's always next time, right?" Jackson exclaimed without hesitation, flashing Mark a toothy smile, causing Mark to unconsciously smile right back. "Now you owe me two hot chocolates!" Jackson chimed.

"Shut up Jackso--"

Mark was cut off when he heard the cashier call their order, immediately getting up so he could at least get their order since Jackson payed, signalling the younger to stay in his seat.

As he said his thanks to the cashier, he noticed that the female cashier had a forlonging look on her face directed towards him. Mark asked her if something wrong, her expression kind of creeping him out.

She quickly waved her dainty hand in front of her face. "It's just that. You and your boyfriend over there reminded me of the beginnings of me and my significant other's relationship. Young love eh." the female cashier said with a genuine smile on her face, handing Mark a free chocolate chip cookie on the side with a wink. "It's on the house."

Mark was shocked and flustered, stammering his words as he denied the cashier's assumptions, his eyes downcasted, avoiding to make eye contact with the girl - and it wasn't because he just got a free cookie.

"Don't worry hun. We accept love in all of its forms here in this café." the cashier finished. With that being said, Mark quickly said his thanks and went back towards Jackson.

As far as Mark knew, they weren't acting like a couple at all. All they were doing was just talking after all - nothing special. They were just two friends about to do homework together - completely platonic.

But why did the female's accusation affect Mark's nerves so much, to the point where Jackson asked if something was wrong when he had sat down, making a joke whether the barista had put too much ice in his ice coffee.

Mark laughed at Jackson's joke, seemingly able to calm his nerves ever so slightly. Thanking Jackson again for the snack, Mark pulled out his laptop, as did Jackson, and they began working diligently on their work in perfect silence - Mark's unknown flaring nerves drowning in the music coming through his headphones.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Mark ended up doing alot of work, a few hours going by as they both studied independently. Truthfully, he expected Jackson to be his usual loudmouth while they were studying - not expecting this focused Jackson with the younger's brows furrowed together.

Mark looked over at the expanse on top of his laptop to observe at what Jackson was studying, noticing that the blonde put on glasses that were rimmed with black and brown. Mark had to admit that it softened the harsh edges on Jackson's face, causing the blonde to look younger and softer. In simple terms, Jackson was pretty _cute_ in glasses.

Upon further inspection, Mark noticed that Jackson's brown pools were currently focused on a textbook that seemed to be talking about the digestive system of the human body. Mark's eyebrows rose as he determined that Jackson was in science - a discipline that was completely different to what Mark thought the younger was initially in. He would have thought that Jackson was in social science or humanities based on the other's ability to flawlessly communicate with others.

Mark's eyes trailed down towards Jackson's hot chocolate, chuckling to himself that Jackson ate the whipped cream on top before drinking the hot chocolate, remnants of the white substance floating throughout the dark drink, creating swirls of white amongst the brown liquid.

Jackson must have heard him chuckle when the younger clicked his tongue, breaking Mark's staring contest with the hot chocolate. "Whatchu lookin' at?" Jackson said with an impish grin, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Just at your hot chocolate."

"Oh. You weren't staring at me?" Jackson said with a small smirk as he leaned closer towards Mark, causing Mark to falter just for a second before he regained his composure back - because he _was_ staring at Jackson just a few moments ago.

"You're kidding yourself Jacks." Mark laughed out loud at Jackson's reply, his porcelain cheeks reddening a bit in response.

"Finally called me 'Jacks' eh?" Jackson said happily as he closed his textbook and put the caps back on his pens.

"Yes...and why does that matter?" Mark asked, confused as to where Jackson was going with this, cocking his head to the side.

"You're falling for me~" Jackson said in a sing-song voice with a huge grin, looking at Mark with a stare so intense that Mark couldn't look away.

As Mark's own eyes locked onto Jackson's set of brown and black liquid pools, he saw a small galaxy of brown, black and white swirling in the younger's eyes, reminiscent to the half-finished hot chocolate just off to the side.

"Shut up." Mark said as he shook his head with a small chuckle, telling himself that Jackson was joking around and that he could never fall for the energetic blonde.

They were just too different in terms of who they were as people.

Mark was quiet and Jackson was loud. He was in art, while Jackson loved the facts of science. He loved his coffee black and bitter, while Jackson preferred the _sickenly_ sweet taste of hot chocolate.

Mark can't fall for Jackson. Jackson was Jinyoung's to take. That was that.

They were just friends.

"Anyways, i gotta go." Jackson announced, cutting the silence between them like a knife as he packed his things and shimmied his way out, standing in front of the booth. "Jaebum-hyung asked me to meet up with him. He said it was some type of emergency." Jackson said with a small chuckle, rubbing the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"Oh. Alright." Mark muttered.

"See you soon?" Jackson asked uncharacterristically shy of him, eyes downcasted to the ground.

"Sure thing. Just text me." Mark replied without thinking, his body moving against his accord as he stood up and gave Jackson a tight hug that only lasted a second. He could almost sense Jackson's wide smile appear when he had answered, the younger wrapping his arms around Mark's body just as tightly.

"Have a good night Mark." Jackson said with a soft smile as the blonde turned and made his way to the exit.

"You too Jacks."

As Jackson left the café, the jingle of a bell signaling a door had been opened ringing throughout the café, Mark resumed his studies.

Mark liked silence. He was often told that he was too quiet by Jinyoung and Yugyeom - even his parents. It's just who he was and he couldn't change it. He was always that one kid in the classroom that never raised his hand up to answer, preferring to just let someone else do all the talking. Silence was something that was ingrained in his personality.

But for the first time in a long time, the silence that came after that last ring of the bell was _deafening_ \- and he didn't know why.

As the hours passed by as Mark highlighted his books, he found himself sipping Jackson's leftover hot chocolate little by little - _finishing_ the rest of the sweet drink right before he called it a night.

 

* * *

 

"Gah. Jackson I don't know what to do." Jaebum huffed in frustration as he sank his body into the couch. "He completely ignored me today - and I was teaching the damn dance class."

"Cool and chic Jaebum-hyung's flirting game no longer working." Jackson hollered, receiving a pillow to the face, followed by a grumbling Jaebum putting his palms on his face. "I can always help though."

"Wait wha-. How?" Jaebum's voice suddenly hopeful.

"Well, Jinyoung is Mark's best friend. I can always try to get closer to Jinyoung since he'll be with Mark anyways - maybe say a few words to make you seem like his perfect shining knight in armor." Jackson exclaimed in a mocking manner, complete with a knight's salute.

"You'd do that?" Jaebum fixing his tone of voice to appear like it wasn't a big deal, cool exterior suddenly back

"Of course. Not a big deal."

Jackson smiled gleefully, happy he managed to cure Jaebum's so-called emergency. Jackson happily thought that in the process of wingman-ing and getting close to Jinyoung, he would have more opportunities to hang out with Mark.

It was a win-win situation.

Nothing could go wrong.

_Right?_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... 
> 
> I wonder what Mark would think about Jackson's idea about getting closer to Jinyoung... 
> 
> Hmm... ;) 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think :) 
> 
> Take care,  
> Azuhelios~
> 
> PS: Did you catch why this chapter was titled 'Hot Chocolate'? ;)


End file.
